The Story Of Austin & Ally
by UnderTheLights16
Summary: Just a small story with a couple of chapters of Austin & Ally and the things that happen in their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Trish walks into sonic boom. "Hey what's Ally"  
Ally is fixing the guitar picks on the counter. Ally smiles,

"Nothing much. I was about to start moving up these new instruments that we got today into the storage room. Can you help?"

Trish laughs "yea no. I'm good. So how are you and Austin" Ally shrugged

"Uhh I'm not really sure. I kind of had to leave early so we didn't get to talk much" Trish walked closer to the counter.

"But you two kissed that had to mean something" Ally thought about it for a moment then finally said.

"Yea but we've kissed before and nothing really happened" Trish raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you mean twice. Y'know the one for Dez's movie"  
Ally laughed nervously.

"That was just acting" Trish smiled.

"It didn't look like acting, but whatever. But this is different. You both have feelings for each other and both are now mature to be in a relationship. It's time you do something about it." Ally lifted up her arms as if in frustration and walked back in forth.

"Of course I want something to happen, but it's Austin who doesn't make up his mind." Just then Austin comes half walking half running into Sonic Boom.

"Ally, can I talk to you?"

Trish started backing away and heading towards the door.

"Oh I just remembered I have work I'm supposed to be doing. Well, see you later" she said as she walked out leaving Austin and Ally all alone. Austin leaned against the counter and played with his fingers nervously.

"So about last night…Everything I said last night is true. Ally, I like you a lot and I was hoping that since you feel the same way you'd give is a chance again" Ally fixed his messy hair that was always sticking up at times.

"Yes" she simply answered.

Austin smiled, "Ok. So Ally Dawson would you like to be my girlfriend?" Ally walked out from behind the counter to get closer to Austin.

"Of douse I do" and then she hugged him tightly until they were interrupted by a sudden "Awww"

Still hugging Austin, Ally slightly turned around. "Dez? We're you begin the counter the whole time? What were you doing?"

Dez smiled. "I was just looking for my harmonica" Then he played a funny tune. Ally and Austin laughed and went back to hugging each other tightly.


	2. Dinners & Dinner Interruptions

During Austin &amp; Austin's first date...

Austin and Ally are sitting together at a table eating dinner at a nice looking but not so fancy restaurant.

"This food is so good!" Austin said with his mouth full.

Ally laughed "I know right. I could eat this food forever." Austin swallowed. "I could do anything forever...as long as I'm with you."

Ally grabbed Austin's hand. "Me too."

Austin kept holding onto Ally's hand and smiled. "I'm so glad our relationship is going so well. I don't know why this didn't work before.

"Well I don't really think we were ready for a relationship before."

Austin shook his head. "Before I didn't know what I wanted. I know now that it's you that I want and who I wanted all along. It just took me a while to realize."

Ally nodded. "Well I'm glad you eventually did. Now let's enjoy the rest of this food."

Both proceed to finish their amazing meals whole laughing, smiling and talking in between bites.

As they were deciding on what to pick for desserts Austin spoke, "So we gotta tell the public soon that we are officially a real couple. I hope they don't find out soon they might bother us too much."

Just then their faces were greeted with flashes of light.

"Austin, I think you spoke a little too...spoon" Ally laughed but stopped as she saw Austin's confused face. "You spoke a little too soon? Get it? It sound like spoon. Come on that was funny! My jokes are getting better"

Austin raised and eyebrow.

"Mm..I don't think so."

Ally laughed and punched Austin lightly. "Yes they are! "

Austin laughed. "Okay sure maybe a little."

Austin picked up the dessert menu and asked, "have you decided- " he was interrupted by a paparazzi outside.

"AUSTIN!" Austin awkwardly turned around an waved hello.

"Umm I think I want the- "

Ally was interrupted by another person,

"ALLY OVER HERE"

Ally smiled in the direction of the camera and turned back. Suddenly more flashes appeared and the chants began.

"AUSTIN!" "ALLY" Another said, "Austin, is that you're new girlfriend?"

In just a few minutes Austin and Ally were overwhelmed by fans and paparazzi. When a waiter passed by Austin grabbed his arm,

"Excuse me sir, can you like close the curtains or something? We're trying to eat and they're kind of ruining out date."

With a sneer and a French accent the waiter replied "We zunot close zee curtains ever"

Austin looked out the window to the screaming fans and back at Ally.

"We have to get out of here some other way. If we go out there we'll probably never get out. And I really want this night to just be about us"

Ally looked around the restaurant. "They might have a back door in the kitchen. But we'd have to run before they catch up with us"

Austin paid for the food and took a deep breath. "On the count of three. One...two..three. GO go run!"

Both ran inside the kitchen pushing past cooks, avoiding the fires and pits and pans. Right turn. Left turn.

"There!" Ally yelled as she pointed to a door. As they were reaching the door Austin bumped into a man carrying a plate full of food and the plate fell to the ground.

"I can eat that" Austin said but Ally grabbed his arm and thy made it outside safely to the parking lot. They ran away from the restaurant and stopped at a nearby park to catch their breath.

"That was an interesting night" Ally nodded and started fixing her hair and she took out a fork that had gotten tangled probably from the run in he kitchen.

"On our way back home I hope we don't come to a...fork in the road." Ally laughed until she saw Austin's straight face.

"What? That was definitely a good one. And boyfriends are supposed to laugh at their girlfriends jokes"

Austin smiled and pulled Ally closer. "Boyfriend...I like the sound of that."

There was flash of lightning and thunder. Ally quickly hugged Austin tightly.

"Don't worry I'll protect you." He whispered. Rain suddenly poured on them and Ally got on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"I know you will" As Austin was about to move closer for another kiss Ally let go of his hand a and started running.

"Race you back to the mall." Austin laughed and run behind her.

"No way. You got a head start" Austin was quicker than Ally so soon he was right behind and he grabbed her.

"Caught you" Austin said with a smirk and kissed her forehead. Ally put his arm around her and they walked in the rain back to the mall.


	3. Interviews & Insecurities

Disclaimer: The characters and song in this story belongs to Austin &amp; Ally and the show's rightful owners.

Ally was fixing the violins case when Trish walked in.

" Guess who got a job at Grand Super Deals?"

Ally pretended like she didn't know.

"Hmm...Taylor swift?" She asked.

"No way, but if she did if probably care more about this job"

Ally laughed. Trish was always getting new jobs that she didn't care about.

"So how was the date with Austin? Tell me everything!"

Ally made sure no one was listening and moved to the back of the counter.

"It was amazing. I had such a great time. I really like Austin and this date was just as I always imagined the perfect date would be. Well,except when we had to run away from fans and paparazzi but even that was fun."

"Well I'm really happy for you, Ally. But you gotta be careful now that you're a couple an both have your own careers things might get messy. His fangirls might want to kill you."

Ally suddenly got nervous and her voice got high pitched.

"Whaaaaat? You don't actually think that will happen?" Ally slammed her hands on the counter and leaned closer to Trish. "Do you really think they'll want to kill me?"

Trish laughed. "I was just kidding. You'll be fine. Who knows maybe they'll wait like a few weeks to finally send you death threats"

Ally widened her eyes.

"Kidding" Trish laughed.

Just then Austin walked in with a camera crew.

"...and this is my beautiful girlfriend that you all know as the most amazing songwriter, Ally Dawson."

Austin took Ally's hand and twirled her into his arm. Ally stood by his side and said hello to all the cameras overwhelming here face. Soon, Mr. Dawson walked downstairs and saw all the paparazzi.

"Hey, no paparazzi in the store. Everybody out!"

Austin pretended like he was really hurt the cameras were leaving.

"Oh no...don't make them leave. Oh well. Goodbye guys" Austin said while pushing them out the door. As soon as thy left Austin let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Mr. Dawson and I'm so sorry, Ally." Mr. Dawson nodded and went back to serving customers.

"How'd they even find you? They usually don't bother to come by here" Trish said.

" Well I was at the jewelry store-"

Trish interrupted.

"At the jewelry store!? Why were you at the jewelry store? Buying jewels for other girls?" Trish said in a very dramatic yet shocked tone.

"Trish!" Ally practically yelled. Some paparazzi were still lurking behind the doors and she was afraid they were listening.

"Oh come on. I'm just playing around." Trish laughed.

"Anyways...I was at the jewelry because I was buying you this"

Austin pulled out a gold thin necklace. It had a pendant the shape of the letter A.

"It's kind of like the necklace that I gave you a while ago with your name, but I know it broke so I bought you this one. I just left it at the letter A so it could represent your name or if you want to...so you can remember me."

Ally took the necklace from Austin and looked closer at the "A"

"A for Ally or-"

Austin cut her off. "Or for Awesomely amazing Austin"

Ally laughed. "Definitely, but I might need a B too to always be reminded of you."

Austin scrunched his eyebrows together. "The letter B?" He asked clearly confused.

"Yes, B for Best Boyfriend" and with that she drew Austin into a warm hug.

"Aww. You guys are so cute" Trish took out her phone and took a picture.

" Wow this picture looks great. I think I'm gonna try selling it to magazines."

And with that Trish left out the door still admiring the picture and started yelling for the paparazzi.

Austin took the necklace from Ally's hand and put it on her.

"It looks beautiful on you" Austin said holding Ally's hair back and standing really close to her. He started leaning in...

"Ally could you you help this customer?" Mr. Dawson said without noticing what was happening with Austin &amp; Ally.

Both of them jumped apart from each other and tried acting casual. After Ally was done helping the customer she went back to talk to Austin.

"Do you know what today is? It's our song writing day! Staying up all night to write a song is my favorite thing to do. " Austin said with his elbow propped up against the counter looking at Ally. Just then Mr. Dawson turned around and Austin quickly stood up straight.

"No boyfriends in the practice room at night" he said.

"Dad, we've work on all our songs there. We've done it so many times before."

"Yea but that was before you guys were in a relationship."

"Dad, come in trust us. Nothing is gonna happen in there except songwriting"

"Yea it's just business stuff" Austin said smoothly, but when he looked up at Ally's dad his voice got small.

"If that's okay with you of course sir" he added.

"Okay, fine. Go do your songwriting. Have fun...but not too much fun" he said giving Austin a stern look.

At night, Austin and Ally worked hard on the song. They took turns playing the piano. Ally wrote down a couple of things every once in a while an Austin sang a few notes every once in a while. Soon they had the first half and they began working on the second half. They nodded their heads heads to the amazing melody they had come up with. Occasionally Austin would try grabbing the pencil from Ally's hand to write in her book but Ally would always snatch it away from his hands. That's when they usually got distracted from their songwriting and Austin tickled her trying to get the pencil back. Hours went by and they had finished the song and as they were going over it Ally fell asleep on the piano and soon so did Austin. At 7am, Austin woke up and saw Ally still sleeping beside him on the piano. He kissed her on the head and grabbed his guitar.

"You're beautiful. You're beautiful...it's true. You're beautiful." Austin sang and Ally opened her eyes.

The door swung open.

"AHA!"

Austin screamed and fell of the bench.

"Gotcha. Hope you guys finished that song. Hurry Ally you have to help me take inventory" Ally's dad said and closed the door.

Ally laughed and helped Austin get up and soon the door swung open again.

"Guys you are not going to believe this, but I got you a couple interview in the famous Legend Of Tomorrow magazine!" Trish yelled.

"That's amazing! That's like the bet magazine out there" Ally exclaimed.

"Glad you're happy about it. Interview is in two hours"

"Two hours?!" Austin yelled, but Trish had already left.

At the interview place...

"Austin! Ally! It's so great to have you here. Please wait here and we'll tell you when we're ready."

Austin &amp; Ally sat down to wait. Suddenly, "Better than This" started playing.

_"If I could stop the world tonight...I would"_ The music played.

"Hey I know that song" Austin raised an eyebrow at Ally. "Great song too. Must be an amazing writer"

They listened for a while then Austin started singing.

_"If we could have one night on repeat. This is it. Over and over we dance..."_

Austin got up and took Ally's hand. They started moving side to side and when the chorus part came Ally started doing her Ally dance. Austin laughed and followed. Until the dance break part came up and he started showing off his good moves. While he did that Ally tried doing the bridge part that kind of sounded like rap.

_"Oh if we could stop the world tonight I think that we should try"_ Austin put his hands on Ally's side, pulled he closer and sang the words in her ear. And then they finished the dance off with the Ally dance.

"Okay we're ready for you now. Ally you go with her and Austin you come with me." The lady said nonchalantly.

"Umm, I thought this was a couple interview."

"It is. We'll just put what you say together, but this way is do much better."

Ally and Austin walked separate ways into the interview rooms. About 10 minutes later they were both done. All ran out of the room towards the room where Austin was and Austin ran towards Ally's room. They ran so fast the nearly ran into each other.

"ALLY!"

"AUSTIN!"

"I have to tell you something" they both said.

They didn't wait for the other to respond.

"We have to break up" they said at he same time.

**To be continued...**


	4. Fans & Fangirls

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin &amp; Ally. The songs and characters in this story belong to their rightful owners.**

"We have to break up? I came to check on you guys to see how well this interview was going. This is not well." Trish said loudly as she walked through the door.

Ally and Austin were silent and both avoided eye contact.

"What the heck happened in there?" Trish asked impatiently.

"Well, first of all they took us into separate rooms to interview us which was kinda weird. And then when I got to my room they started asking me questions. At first they were fine. They asked me things like when Austin and I first realized we had feelings for each other and so on. But then they starting saying how I was going to deal with his fangirls who were going to constantly harass me. Then she started saying what would happen if Austin went on tour again. I wouldn't be able to go and we'd probably be so busy we wouldn't see each other. It freaked me out!" Ally explained.

"Same here. They asked me things like that and then saying what I would do once Ally got super famous like more than me and she'd have to deal with millions of fans. She's never have time for me anymore and everyone will end up forgetting about me." Austin said sadly.

"Guys! Wake up! You're both famous! This is gonna happen now. The media is going to try and tell you these things because they wanna see drama. They want stories to sell. They're trying to scare you on purpose." Trish paused.

"Look if you guys break up you're giving them the story they want. I'm gonna leave you guys alone and you figure this out."

Austin and Ally were left alone. For two seconds there was silence then Ally spoke.

"Trish is right...we have to figure this out. Are we really going to break up or are we going to deal with it?" She said.

"Deal with it" Austin said firmly. "Look Ally, I don't wanna lose you. We just started dating again and hopefully this doesn't end soon."

He took Ally's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I'm scared and you're scared, but we can deal with this together. Let them say whatever they want, but I'm okay as long as I have you" Austin said.

Ally smiled and hugged him.

"C'mon let's go home" Ally said while holding Austin's hand and leading him out the door.

**Two weeks later...**

Trish runs into Sonic Boom and almost slams into Ally.

"You are not going to believe who just called me."

"Who? What? Tell me!" Ally getting excited as she saw the excitement in Trish's eyes.

"Your awesome manager got a call from the organizers of the 20th annual Pop star awards. They want you guys to walk the red carpet and they picked Austin as one of the stars to perform a song"

Ally started jumping up and down with Trish.

"This is amazing! I can't wait! I'll get to see the biggest stars. Austin will be performing for live tv! This is amazing I can't wait to tell him!" She said excitedly.

"Tell me what?" Austin asked as he walked in

"We're going to the Pop Star awards!"

"Really? That's a big deal. OMG!" He picked up Ally and spun her around.

"And you'll be singing a song too. All thanks to Trish!"

Austin high fived Trish then started celebrating alongside Ally who was doing her happy dance (It was the Ally dance...of course)

Just then Dez walked in.

"We're going to the red carpet if the Pop Star awards!? YESSS! I finally have an excuse to wear my red sombrero" he said as he pulled out a huge silly red hat and everyone laughed.

**At the red carpet...**

Fans screamed as Austin &amp; Ally walked out together. Fans started yelling their names. Ally walked over to fans yelling her name. She took pictures and signed autographs. Suddenly a guy screamed when he saw her.

" Ally I love you so much. Sign my chest...next to my heart"

"Uhhhh" she responded.

Another guy appeared.

"Will you go to my prom with me?"

"Umm I'll get back to you on that" she laughed and took pictures with them too.

"Will you marry me?" Asked another guy.

Ally laughed again.

"I think my parents might say I'm a little young."

At this point Austin was just staring at Ally and the fans. His face had jealousy written all over it.

"Can I be your boyfriend?" Asked yet another guy.

Ally began to answer, " Actually I-" Austin pulled her away.

"She already has one!" Austin spat.

"Austin, relax. They're fans. They say things like that. Plus it's not like I'm doing anything with them. I'm just taking pictures. No need to be jealous"

"I know. I just...I just feel weird about it ok?"

Ally nodded though she wasn't too happy about it.

**Time skip.**

**On stage. **

Austin started singing.

_You like the good boys_

_So I'm not invited to the plans you make_

_When you're with your friends_

_But you know bad boys_

_You can't deny it_

_They can always show you where_ the fun begins

Austin jumped off the stage toward the crowd and started singing directly to them.

_Hey now baby,_

_No doubt about it, girl_

_You drive me crazy _

_I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me_

_Wanna steal your heart_

_Steal your heart_

He took girls by the hand spun them around.

_Call me criminal _

_I won't deny you make me want it all,_

_Everything you are_

Austin started taking girls hands and pulling them closer. He made those girls fangirl so much.

_So lock it up _

_Go on and try it _

_No matter what you do _

_I'm gonna steal your heart_

_I confess,_

_I kinda like it that you're innocent_

_Keeping up your guard _

_I'll break it down_

_So you can't hide it _

_No matter what you do_

_I'm gonna steal your heart_

_You're a good girl_

_The perfect picture of an angel's smile_

_From a magazine_

Austin winked and kissed girls hands.

_But it's a new world_

_And I know so well the side of you_

_No one's ever seen _

Austin move from one girl to another winking, holding them close and so on. Ally's cheering for Austin had long disappeared. She was now staring at Austin on stage with a confused face. She didn't know what to make if this especially after how he acted when she was around her fans.

_Hey now baby,_

_No doubt about it, girl_

_You drive me crazy _

_I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me_

_Wanna steal your heart_

_Steal your heart_

_Call me criminal _

_I won't deny you make me want it all,_

_Everything you are_

_So lock it up _

_Go on and try it _

_No matter what you do _

_I'm gonna steal your heart_

_I confess,_

_I kinda like it that you're innocent_

_Keeping up your guard _

_I'll break it down_

_So you can't hide it _

_No matter what you do_

_I'm gonna steal your heart_

Austin took one girl and sang to her ear.

_You're gonna keep it_

_Just like a secret_

_Baby, believe me_

_You gotta free it_

_And you'll have everything you need_

Ally couldn't watch anymore and walked away.

_You like the good boys_

_So I'm not invited to the plans you make_

_When you're with your friends_

_But you know bad boys_

_You can't deny it_

_They can always show you where the fun begins_

Austin ran back to the stage and sang the rest of the song.

He finished the song off with an amazing dancing move and everyone cheered loudly...except for Ally.

Austin waved at the crowd and ran backstage.

"How was that guys?" He asked Trish, Dez and Ally while smiling, but no one else smiled back.

"So let me get his straight...you're allowed to flirt with as many fangirls as you want without me complaining, but I can't take a few pics with my fans?" Ally crossed her arms.

"Woah. Wait. What?"

"Austin, this is exactly what I was afraid would happen. Its what those stupid interviewers warned me about."

Austin grabbed both of Ally's arms and said, "Ally, what are you talking about?"

Ally broke her arms free from his grip.

"That you'd be so swarmed with your fangirls that you'd end up forgetting about your own girlfriend."

Then she turned her back on Austin and started walking away.

"Ally...wait!" Austin yelled, but Ally slammed the door to the dressing room in his face.

"Nice going Austin. Now she's never gonna get out of there. She'll probably never forgive you." Dez said casually.

Austin stared at Dez in disbelief. "You're not helping!" He almost yelled.

Austin knocked on the door, but Ally refused to open it.

"Ally, will you listen to me?"

"What?" Ally answered angrily.

"I'm sorry. I got jealous of your fans. I'm scared you're going to forget about me...and I guess you're felling the same way."

Ally didn't answer.

"But you're right. What I did was wrong I shouldn't have done that with all those girls. The thing is, Ally, I see that as nothing. They're just fans, but you're the only girl I see as special. Even though I'm singing to my fans all I'm thinking about is you. I'm sorry I flirted with them, but I'll never do it. I promise."

Ally slowly opened the door, but before she could get to Austin Trish pulled him away.

"Austin they're asking for another song. You have to go on stage now."

**Austin on stage...**

"This next song is about someone special. I want to assure her that I'm thinking about her all the time. So is like to bring out my girlfriend, Ally Dawson to the stage." Austin told the crowd.

Trish pushed Ally to the stage and sat her on a stool next to Austin. He started playing "I think about you" and serenaded her with the beautiful song. Soon Ally's frown turned into a smile.

"I think about you" Austin said one last time after he finished singing and then kissed Ally in front of the whole crowd for the world to see.


	5. Six Months & Strange Phone Calls

**Sorry guys for the late update. Thank you for the reviews 3 . I really appreciate it. It motivates me to keep writing :D So thank you all.**

**Diaclaimer: I don't own Austin &amp; Ally nor the characters nor songs in this story.**

Austin sneaked into Sonic Boom so Ally wouldn't see her. She was just finishing helping a customer. After she was done, Austin hugged her from behind and tried spinning her around. Ally screamed in surprise.

"Austin, you scared me."

"I know, but you're so cute when you're scared." Austin replied with a smirk.

"So what's up?"

"Nothing really? Just came to remind you what's in one week"

"Let's see...Oh oh I got it! Its Oprah's birthday" Ally jumped up.

"Wait? Is it really? Hmm maybe I should get her something" Austin repiled seriously considering it while Ally rolled her eyes.

"No. Not Oprah's birthday...something more special." Austin said as he sat on the counter.

"Off." Ally said. She didn't like it when Austin sat on the counter while customers were in the store.

"Of course, silly. I know that its our sixth-month-aversery. " Ally responded while hugging him.

"Good. Cuz I have awesome plans."

"I cant wait then."

For a moment they just stood there in each others arms until a customer took Ally away.

"Hey when do you get off work? We could have a picnic in the park or something" He smiled at Ally like he hadn't seen we in a long time.

"I'm sorry Austin, but after this I'm going to work on my music."

"Oh that's okay. Are you writing a new song. I can help-"

Ally gave the customer their receipt then walked from behind the counter.

"Actually, I was planning on writing this alone." Ally said awkwardly.

"But I always write songs with you. That's why we're a team." He smiled nervously.

"I know Austin, but y'know I just wanted to work on this one alone."

"Oh. Um okay that's fine I guess" Austin said while looking down at the ground.

"But we can always have a picnic another time right? " Ally said trying to cheer him up.

"Yea...okay. Text you later." Austin waved farewell and walked out the store.

**The next day...**

Austin walked into the store excitedly.

"Ally! Today is going to be awesome! I made amazing food. Come on! We gotta go now." He started pulling out the door, but she stayed back.

"Austin, I can't I haven't finished that song."

"Seriously? I thought you'd be done"

"No I'm not done. And-"

"I know I know. You don't want any help." He grabbed the basket from the counter and dragged his feet all the way to the door.

"Guess I'm eating this food by myself." He said as he left. Austin walked to the food court and sat at a table by himself. Suddenly Dez walked in and saw Austin.

"Hey Austin!" He waved and sat in the seat in front of Austin.

Austin didn't reply.

"Hello? Earth to Austin. Why do you look so glum buddy?"

"Oh it's just Ally. She's been writing this new song or at least she says so and hasn't spent any time with me lately. She couldn't come on a picnic so I'm here. Eating. Alone. By myself."

"I could take that food off your hands." Dez said smiling.

"I don't what's wrong Dez, but I feel like she's lying to me."

"Pfft. She definitely is lying. Since when has it taken Ally so long to write a song."

"I know. She's usually done in one night. Then why is she so busy?"

Dez laughed out loud then put the palms of his hands together and starting tapping his fingers against each other.

"Oh Austin my dear friend. There is much you don't know. Ally isn't busy. She's just saying she is so she doesn't have to spend time with you."

Austin looked extremely confused. His eyebrows raised and his eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

Dez crossed his leg and laid back.

"Isn't it obvious? If she's lying that can only mean one thing...she's losing interest."

Austin's eyebrows furrowed into complete confusion.

"What? No. What? No...what? She can't be losing interest. Not before our 6 months together."

"Well. You can't really know just yet. You have to wait a while cuz then BOOM!"

Austin jumped at the loud sound and Dez continued.

"She's gonna break up with you."

Austin shook his head.

"No there's no way. I'm gonna stop this and I have an idea."

Dez rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Can we eat now?"

**Later at night...**

"SURPISE!" Austin yelled as Ally walked in.

Austin had decorated the practice room with romantic looking candles and plates of delicious food.

"Austin! This is wonderful, but we gotta take this outside. No food in here. Especially when I'm writing."

"Are you kidding me? It's like-"

Ally started pushing Austin out the door while blowing out some candles.

"Bye Austin sorry about canceling the dinner"

"What but I-" Ally closed the door behind her.

Austin slid down against the wall. And put his face in his hands. Suddenly his phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Austin Moon?" Asked a voice that seemed to be changed with those voice changer machines.

"Yes. Who's this?"

"Not important. I understand you date Ally Dawson. Well boy, better get things straight cuz you aren't good enough for Ally"

"What?" Austin asked.

"That's right. You don't belong with Ally. Who knows why she liked you at first, but soon she'll realize that you aren't worth it. She soon will realize you're just not good enough."

"Ally does like me." Austin replied softly.

"Oh really? Bet you can't prove it. She's probably losing interest already and when she finally does. I'll be there cuz I'm a guy who will treat her right. And she'll like me more than she ever liked you."

"Who are you?" Austin yelled into the phone.

"From now on...your biggest enemy" The deep voice said and hung up.

Austin stared at the phone. Blocked caller it said. He ran downstairs and told Dez everything.

"Relax it's probably some weird Ally fan trying to threaten you." Dez replied calmly.

"But what if he's right. Maybe that's why Ally is losing interest. What if I'm not good enough for her?"

"Only Ally knows the answer to that question." Dez answered.

**(6 month-a-versary day) **

"Does my hair look good?"

Dez said bored. " It looks fine."

"How great do these flowers smell?"

Dez took a good whiff.

"Beautifully amazing!" Dez exhaled.

"Good. Because everything has to be perfect before Ally gets here."

Ally rushed into the store.

"Hey has anyone seen my book? I left it...AHA! Found it!" Ally took her book and prepared to leave.

"Wait, Ally. I bought you these. To celebrate our special day." He handed her the flowers.

"Cant talk. Going to be late!" Ally started walking towards the door.

"Ally hold up!"

"ALLY!"

He yelled louder, but she was already out.

"Ally..." he whispered in a depressed tone.

"What did you do to her? Did you see how she avoided you?" Dez said.

Austin didnt replied just glared at Dez.

Time skip

Austin sat at a table by himself messing with the drink container in front of him. He looked really sad an kept singing loudly. Trish spotted him.

"Austin, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"It's your 6 month a versary with Ally today. What are you doing here slumping in a chair like that?"

"Trish. Look at me. I'm not good enough for Ally. I never was. I kidded myself thinking I belonged with Ally. And I think she finally realized she doesn't belong with me. She keeps ditching me and today she barely looked at me. It's over. I know it."

"I doubt Ally would tell you that you don't belong with her by avoiding you."

"Then why is she ignoring me!" Austin demanded.

"I don't know. You know what you should do though. Talk to her about it." Trish told him.

"When?! She leaves whenever I try saying something."

Trish thought or a moment and snapped her fingers.

"I completely forgot. Ally has a gig today. She's going to be singing her new song at that new store here in the mall tonight."

"That stupid song she ditched me for. Ugh."

"No. Go to that concert and after she's done singing she has to talk to you."

Austin sighed and nodded.

**At Night**

"Hello everybody! My name is Ally Dawson and I'm going to be singing my song. This song really means a lot and I hope you like it" Ally said to the crowd. Then she sat behind the piano.

_I remember life before_

_Faraway dreams and locking doors_

_Then you came, then you came_

_Afraid to fall, to be free_

_Always were our worst enemy_

_Isn't what, what you see_

_I took time to realize_

_That I couldn't do it by myself, myself_

_There's no gravity when you're next to me_

_You always break my fall like a parachute_

_When you're holding me so well it's like I barely breathe_

_You always break my fall, my fall_

_Like a parachute_

_You're my parachute_

_With you it all begins_

_Feeling okay in my own skin_

_So alive, I'm so alive_

_I know this life isn't gonna be perfect_

_The ups and downs are gonna be worth it_

_As long as I'm, I'm with you_

_There's no gravity when you're next to me_

_You always break my fall like a parachute_

_When you're holding me so well it's like I barely breathe_

_You always break my fall, my fall_

_You're my parachute_

_When I'm standing at the edge_

_Inside I'm all way down_

_And I second-guess myself_

_You better catch me now_

_Woah, woah_

_Woah, woah_

_Never touch the ground_

_There's no gravity when you're next to me_

_You always break my fall like a parachute_

_When you're holding me so well it's like I barely breathe_

_You always break my fall, my fall_

_Like my parachute_

_You're my parachute_

While she sang Austin's eyes filled with love. He looked at Ally as if he were falling in love again. After the song was finished Ally walked backstage to greet her friends.

"Hey what did you guys think?"

Austin shook his head in awe.

"You were amazing! That was an awesome song." He hugged her tightly.

Ally smiled. "I would hope so I wrote it about someone special."

Austin's face turned sad again.

"Oh yea. It's probably that random guy on the phone that threaten me. Or any other guy." Austin said glumly.

"What are you talking about?" Ally raised her eyebrow.

"Well you've been ignoring me like this whole week. People kept telling me it's cuz you're losing interest. You probably should. You could have any other guy. You deserve more...not me" Austin said looking at the ground.

"Austin, I wrote this song about you. I kept ignoring you because I wanted this to be a surprise. And no. I don't want any other guy because-"

Ally paused to look directly into Austin's eyes.

"Because I love you Austin. You are the greatest person in my eyes. Sure I guess I could have any guy...but I want you."

Austin smiled at the beautiful words he just heard.

"I love you too, Ally"

He stepped forward and took Ally's face and kissed her.

"Well, now that my surprise is over we should probably go to that dinner." Ally said while poking Austin.

They held hands and started walking out.

"Happy 6 month-a-versary, Ally" Austin said.

Ally looked up at Austin and kissed him in the cheek.

"Happy 6 month-a-versary" she smiled.


	6. Austin & Ally

**For those wondering about who called Austin don't worry you'll find out soon. :D Thanks for the reviews, favorites and story follows!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this title. I do not own Austin &amp; Ally, the characters nor the songs in this story.**

_Chasin' the beat of my heart  
Been counting every second of the day  
I'm dying to be seeing your face  
Wishing you were at the door  
Can't take another minute more_

_Some way and somehow  
I'm through anticipating, oh  
Right here and right now, it's true  
Instead of waiting, oh_

_I'm going home and I'm coming to you  
Chasin' the beat of my heart  
Heading for all that I knew  
Chasin' the beat of my heart  
Oh woah, you and I  
Oh woah, together again  
Oh woah, you and I  
Chasin' the beat of my heart_

_No matter what I've done or where I've gone  
You still have been where I belong  
Been livin' in a merging sea  
Because you haven't been here with me_

_Some way and somehow  
I'm through anticipating, oh  
Right here and right now, it's true  
Instead of waiting, oh_

_I'm going home and I'm coming to you  
Chasin' the beat of my heart  
Heading for all that I knew  
Chasin' the beat of my heart  
Oh woah, you and I  
Oh woah, together again  
Oh woah, you and I  
Chasin' the beat of my heart_

_So you can you hear it, c-can you hear it?  
It's beating out of me, oh, oh, oh  
Can you hear it, hey, hey can you hear it?  
It's where I wanna be, oh_

_I'm going home and I'm coming to you (to you)  
Chasin' the beat of my heart  
Heading for all that I knew  
Chasin' the beat of my heart_

_I'm following you and you lead  
Chasin' the beat of my heart  
Heading for all that I need  
Chasin' the beat of my heart_

_Oh woah, you and I, together again  
Oh woah, you and I  
Chasin' the beat of my heart_

"Thank you Miami! I hope you all enjoyed the concert. Goodnight everyone!" Austin waved to the crowd and ran backstage.

He ran straight to hug Ally.

"Austin you're all sweaty." She complained.

"Too bad. I'm already hugging you."

"It's a good thing I like your hugs then." Ally said as Austin kissed her on the forehead.

This had been Austin's third concert of the month. Ally had also had many concerts and each made sure that they went to the others concert.

Dez and Trish walked in. Dez was wearing an "Austin Moon Rocks!" Tshirt, an Austin Moon hat, Austin moon chain and an Austin Moon foam finger.

"Another amazing concert!" Dez said excitedly.

"Yup. After this I just have one more show Friday and I can have some time to relax to down time with my friends and beautiful girlfriend" Austin said putting an arm around Ally.

Jimmy Star walked into where the four friends waited.

"Another great concert Austin."

"Thank you Mr. Star. I have really been working hard."

"And that is exactly why I bring you great news to your 've kept this secret long enough, Austin. We have already sold thousands of tickets. In exactly two weeks you're all going to go on a world tour with Austin Moon."

All the friends started jumping up and down.

"I'll finally be able to see more of the world!" Trish said.

"I can go on tour with you and travel into culturally diverse places!" Ally said excitedly.

"Or do cool stuff unlike Ally" Dez added.

Austin smiled. "I'm just glad all of you get to come with me."

Ally and Austin hugged again and of corse Dez came by to interrupt the hug by joining in as well.

**The Next day **

Ally walked into her meeting with her label people.

"Well Ally, since your album turned out to be a success we decided that we will be giving you a…wait for it. Are you ready?"

Ally nodded.

"I don't think that you're ready this is big news."

"Yes. I'm ready." Ally said smiling wondering what the big news was.

"Ally Dawson, you are going to be on tour for a whole year!"

Ally raised her eyebrows and her jaw dropped.

"No way…you think I'm ready for that?"

"More than ever" said Ronnie Ramone

"Wow. I am really excited. So when do you think I'll be able to go on this world tour."

"This is the even bigger surprise…in about 3 weeks." He said.

Ally choked on the water that she was drinking.

"Three weeks!" She practically yelled.

"Whats wrong is there a problem?"

"Umm is there any way that we could change this world tour for i don't know maybe next year."

"No way. Ally this is big. In a year people won't remember Ally Dawson. This needs to happen now. Besides we are all ready to start selling tickets." Ronnie said nonchalantly.

Ally closed her eyes and shook her head. This could not be happening.

**Later that day**

Ally walked to Austin's house and as always his mom allowed her in. She entered Austin's bedroom that seemed to have been attacked by a clothes tornado.

"Ally! Im glad that you're here. I need some serious help. I have no idea what clothes to take on tour. I don't want to buy all new clothes. I have some cool ones here, but which ones are awesome to take on tour." Austin rambled on and on.

Finally, Ally interrupted.

"Austin I have to tell you something." Ally pushed clothes off his bed to sit down.

"I know. You are so excited to go on tour with me. Im excited too!"

"Austin…" She said his name as if it pained her.

"I can't go on tour with you." Ally said softly.

"Yea the tour is going to be great…wait what do you mean you can't?" Austin said with sudden realization.

"I just came back from a meeting with my label group. I just got the news that I'm also going on tour… and it's in three weeks."

"What?" Austin said in disbelief.

"I'm sorry." Ally whispered.

"You can't go." Austin whispered back.

"Austin, I have to. This is big. I could spread my music throughout the world."

"And that's more important than me?"

"What do you mean? Of course it is. This is my career we're talking about."

"But I want you to go on tour with me." Austin pleaded.

"I really wish that I could, but I can't just not go on my tour."

"You can come to my tour."

"Austin it isn't fair that you could fulfill your dream and I that I don't. I can't believe you're even opposing to this. You have always supported me."

"I know, but it means I can't see you for a whole year. Thats not fair Ally come with me. You don't have to go on your tour. You're just starting to grow. You'll have plenty of opportunities." Austin said.

"Ally stood up. "You're telling me to quit. Just to go on tour with you? That's so selfish! You can have a career and I can't. Nice Austin. Nice. I'm going on that tour." Ally yelled and walked out of the room.

Austin lay back on the pile of clothes still on his bed and threw his phone on the wall with anger.

Meanwhile Ally was telling about Trish about her tour and Trish decided that she would rather go on tour with Ally. So it was settled. Ally was going on tour in three weeks and Austin in two weeks. During those two weeks Ally refused to speak to Austin and Austin felt the same way

T**he day Austin was leaving for tour. **

Ally was having a meeting with her staff as they were telling her about the preparations of the tour. Meanwhile Austin was putting his stuff on the bus.

Ally wasn't really paying attention to what the people at the table were saying. She was not thinking about her tour at all. Suddenly, she jumped up and ran away from the meeting.

She knew that Austin was leaving, but who was she kidding. She couldn't let him leave without saying goodbye.

"Austin!" She yelled.

"Ally!" He ran to her and gave her a hug.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you in a meeting or something" Austin asked.

"No I can't do it. I can't let you go on tour again without me. I can't stay here or go on tour knowing that I'm not going to see the love of my life for a whole year."

"Ally, you can't come with me. You were right. I was selfish. You have to let your career grow."

"No Austin. You were right. I have to go on tour with you. I just ran out of the meeting room and I'm not going back. Look Austin." She pulled out the card that us tin had given her that said "Thinking of you."

"You kept this?" He asked.

Ally nodded and pulled out a small card from her songbook.

"Remember this? It says "Theres no way I could make it without you." You gave it to me. I can't make it without you. Fame, my career, even my future means nothing…if i can't be with you." Ally spilled her feelings.

"But…if you're not going on tour then I'm not going." Austin said as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"What about your career?" Ally asked.

Just then Ronnie who apparently had followed Ally spoke up.

"This is why you ran away. You didn't want to deal with leaving your boyfriend?" He asked.

"Yes that is exactly why." Ally said.

"I see. Now what if i say I can let you see each other for that entire year with both of you going on tour."

"But how?" Austin said.

"One word. A duet."

"What?" Both of them exclaimed.

"Yea. All you got to do Austin is inform your label group that you will be working with me now."

"But i don't know if they will agree."

Ronnie laughed. "They will. Trust me. They hate duets. They think duets sink fast, but I trust you two will be big."

**A few weeks later**

"Helloooooo San Francisco! Thank you all for coming to this sold out show. I bet you are all excited to see who you paid to see. You knew her as Ally Dawson. You knew him as Austin Moon. Now it is my pleasure to announce them as the new duet of pop music…AUSTIN &amp; ALLY!

Huge screens showed their names together. Austin &amp; Ally rose from center stage.

**Austin:**  
Yeah  
Woah  
I'm walking on a thin line  
And my hands are tied  
Got no where to hide

I'm standing at a crossroads  
Don't know where to go  
Feeling so exposed

**Ally:**  
Yeah I'm caught in between  
Where I'm going and where I've been  
But I know, there's no turning back  
Yeah

**Both:**  
It's like I'm balanced on the edge  
It's like I'm hanging by a thread  
But I'm still gonna push ahead  
So I tell myself  
Yeah, I tell myself

Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down

**Austin:**  
I'm holding on by my fingertips  
Never lose my grip  
I can handle this  
I'm so strong I'm unbreakable  
You can push and pull  
You can't make me fall

**Ally:**  
So I'm caught in between  
Where I'm going and where I've been  
But I know, I'm not turning back  
Yeah

**Both:**  
It's like I'm balanced on the edge  
It's like I'm hanging by a thread  
But I'm still gonna push ahead  
So I tell myself  
Yeah, I tell myself

Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down

**Austin:**  
It'd be so easy  
Just to run  
It'd be so easy  
To just give up

**Ally:**  
But I'm not that girl who go turn my back  
There's no turning back

**Both:**  
No turning back

**Ally:**  
It's like I'm balanced on the edge

**Austin:**  
It's like I'm hanging by a thread

**Ally:**  
But I'm still gonna push ahead  
So I tell myself  
Yeah I tell myself

**Both:**  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
(**Ally:** Dooowwwnnn!)  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
(**Austin:** Don't look down! Don't look down!)  
Don't look down, down, down, down!

**And so ends the first part of "Their Story". Stay tuned for the next chapters which make take a dramatic turn…possibly about the future. Also about that secret phone call that Austin got in the last chapter. Please comment predictions, reactions anything! :) I hope you have enjoyed reading so far. **


	7. New Song & New Beginnings

**Hey everyone! So this is a short chapter just to transition in on the following chapters. I hope you still enjoy it. Keep reviewing :) I like to hear back from all. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin &amp; Ally or the characters or songs included in this story. **

It has been about 6 years since we last saw form Austin &amp; Ally. Now, both 23, are enjoying their successful. life after releasing three albums as a duet. They plan to release a new album so, but for now they were just enjoying their happy lives.

**One day in the park…**

"Come on. Play me the song!" Ally told Austin.

"Someone's a little impatient." Austin laughed. He always loved teasing Ally.

"Come on! I wanna hear it!"

"Ok. Ok. But theres too many people here. We're not sure we're even going to release it." Austin explained.

Ally smiled. "The song is probably perfect, but fine. How about the bench by the lake?"

"Perfect!"

They walked to the bench by the lake. It was a beautiful scene. The sun was still setting, but its light still shone on the lake water. To the side of the lake near the edge was a small little waterfall that had been recently made. The whole scenery was picture perfect.

Austin took out his guitar

_(For this part…imagine that Timeless is an acoustic version)_

_Every day day day  
I fall for you a little more  
And every night night night  
I dream of you so beautiful  
(Ye-ey)_

_Every time we laugh  
I see the sparks fly  
And every time you blush  
I feel those butterflies  
And baby how we feel  
Will always be in style  
Forever and ever…_

_This love is never gonna fade  
We are timeless  
We are timeless  
My heart will never ever change  
We are timeless  
We are timeless  
And we're gonna last_

_Our love will always feel this way  
We are timeless…  
We are timeless…_

_Ye-e-e-ah  
We are timeless_

_We can talk, talk, talk  
For hours and there's more to say, eh, eh  
And don't you know, oh, oh  
That you and me fit perfectly, eh, eh, oh yeah_

_'Cause every time you smile you light the world up  
No matter what you do I can't get enough  
And baby how I feel will always be in style  
Forever and ever_

_This love is never gonna fade  
We are timeless...  
We are timeless...  
My heart will never ever change  
We are timeless...  
We are timeless...  
And we're gonna last_

_Our love will always feel this way  
We are timeless_

_Like the stars are in the sky  
My love for you will always shine  
It's you and me eternally  
And there's no way to stop us  
'Cause we're timeless  
We're timeless_

_(This love)  
This love is never gonna fade  
We are timeless...  
We are timeless...  
My heart will never ever change  
We are timeless...  
We are timeless...  
And we're gonna last_

_Our love will always feel this way  
We are timeless...  
We are timeless..._

Ally smiled. "Austin that was an amazing song, but it doesn't seem to be in duet form."

Austin shook his head. "Thats because its not."

Ally turned her head to the side. "Wait… what do you mean?"

Austin looked away into the distance and put on a surprised look. "Oh my gosh…is the Pickles that duck that you had."

Ally looked back. "What? Where? He's back? I don't see him." She said as she looked back at Austin.

Austin was on one knee.

"Ally, ….the most beautiful girl in the world. There's something I need to tell you. I'd like to thank you for this time that I consider the best years that anyone could ever had. You're my best friend, my life, my only love. "

Austin paused.

"Though its been many years my heart still races every time I see you. Like the stars are in the sky my love for you will always shine. So would you make me the happiest man in the world by answering this question."

He took a small box from his pocket.

"Ally Dawson…will you marry me?"

Ally had tears streaming down her face. She was in complete shock. She wiped her tears away.

"Yes. Of course. She answered.

Austin put the ring on her finger and kissed her.

"Time to spread the news to everybody now." Austin laughed.

"Hey," Ally said.

"What?"

"Race you back home." Ally said as she started running.

"Oh its on!" Austin said running after her.

"Run faster, old man." Ally yelled.

"Who are you calling old? I'm right behind you." Austin yelled back.

And just as if they were teenage kids in love they ran throughout the city.


	8. Wedding & Weird Encounters

**Hey guys! Sorry I updated late. I'll try updating every week. This is one of my favorite chapters to write because its the start of the end. Yup, this fanfic is coming to an end soon, but I have a few more chapters left. I hope you enjoy all of it. Thanks :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin &amp; Ally or the characters or songs in this story. **

Everything was prepared or being prepared for the wedding. Austin &amp; Ally were going to get married and everybody in the world knew about it. Everything was going to be perfect.

One day Ally took Trish with her to go dress shopping and Austin tagged along.

"Austin, you know you're not supposed to see her try on dresses. This is solely the job of the maid of honor." Trish told Austin.

"Relax Trish. I won't interrupt your maid of honor magic. I'm just going to be trying on tuxedoes."

"Do you really need to try on that many suits?"

"Do you really need Ally to try on that many dresses?"

Ally separated Trish and Austin.

"Okay okay. I don't need my maid of honor and fiancee bickering with each other."

Austin laughed. "Everything just needs to be perfect."

Trish nodded. "Exactly. We can all agree on that."

At the store they went their separate ways and off they went look at dresses for Ally and tuxes for Austin.

A few minutes later, Austin came out of the fitting room with a white suit. (Imagine the one who wore in the "Timeless" music video scene, but fancier)

"Take a look at this! Don't I look amazing. " He spun around.

"Austin. Take that off." Trish said annoyed.

"What? Why? I like this. How come only Ally gets to wear white?" Austin whined.

"White is the color of the bride. She's supposed to wear it to make her look special and stand out." Trish explained.

"Fine." Austin said as we went to go change.

"Okay..now let's find more dre—" Trish stopped mid sentence. When she turned around Ally was wearing the most beautiful wedding dress ever.

"OH my gosh Ally! That dress looks amazing on you. It's…perfect." Trish said amazed.

"Thanks Trish. You really think so." Ally asked as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"I'm actually sort of jealous on how amazing that dress is." Trish told her.

Ally laughed. "Weelllllll. You could get married pretty soon. You know if you find that perfect guy. Y'know like Dez?" Ally winked.

"Ally? Is that dress tight on you? I think you're not getting enough oxygen in your brain because that was the craziest thing you could have said."

"You never know what could happen during weddings…." Ally chimed and ran back to the dressing room before Trish could catch her.

**Wedding day…**

"Are those flowers ready? Well hurry up! And don't make me go over there to tell you how to do it!" Trish screamed into the phone.

"Hello, yes. I was just calling to see if the cake has been delivered….WELL GET A MOVE ON! The wedding is today not in two years!" Trish yelled into the other phone when she hung up she turned to Ally.

"I am really glad you're my only close friend whose a girl because I am never doing this thing again. This is more work then I worked in all of my jobs combined."

"Thanks Trish. What you're doing to help really means a lot. You're truly the greatest best friend out there." She hugged her.

"This wedding is going to be the best. Don't worry." Trish smiled.

Austin walks in nonchalantly. "Hey guys so how are we…." Trish pushed him out of the room.

"AUSTIN! What are you doing?! You're not allowed to the see the bride before the wedding."

"Sorry…I didn't know that was an official rule." Austin replied with puppy eyes.

"Stop being silly and go get ready. Otherwise its going to be you who is late to the wedding. Trish said while laughing.

**Two hours later at the ceremony place. **

"I can't believe that idiot is actually late." Trish yelled. "No offense, Ally." She added.

**Meanwhile…**

Austin was already running 30 minutes late and he was not picking up the phone. He was stuck in a taxi in a tunnel with no signal.

"I can't believe that I am late to my wedding because of traffic. Curse you traffic! Ughh Ally is going to be really upset and Trish is probably going to kill me. "

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll be there in no time." The driver said with a weird accent that Austin didn't recognize.

"You're probably right, but its been so long already. I really don't want too late. Ally doesn't deserve to be waiting for me. I feel awful. She's the love of my life."

The driver grunted and adjusted his sunglasses.

"I am so in love with her. I've waited for this day for so long where we can finally call each other husband and wife. Where i am hers and she is mine and we'll forever always love each other." Austin said smiling out the window.

"SHE DOESNT LOVE YOU!" The driver yelled…no longer with an accent.

"What?" Austin asked confused.

"She loves me. She will come back to me and not you. She will be mine in the end." The driver spoke.

"Who are you?" Austin asked in fear.

"I'm the guy who called you that day and made you doubt Ally's love for you. I am the one who has called you ever since, threatening you. I am the guy who has been sending you hate letters telling you to give me back Ally. But you just don't listen do you?" The driver yelled looking at Austin through the rearview mirror.

"Do I even know you?" Austin asked.

"It's me, b***h! From now on your worse nightmare." He turned to look at Austin and took off his sunglasses and fake long beard.

"GAVIN?!" Austin yelled.

"That's right. I'm the guy who has been torturing you all these years. You took her away from me years ago at that stupid prom. She is mine. I was the one who realized first that she was a girl to be with. Not you who left her after the first date at first. Thats why Ally deserve someone who knows best…ME!"

"How did you—how could you—why?" Austin was confused.

"Oh you pathetic loser! You actually thought that I was gonna let you marry Ally. Theres no way. Say goodbye to your life Austin Moon! It shall end shortly."

Just then Gavin hit the gas. Somehow all the traffic had dispersed and now their car was going way above the speed limit.

"I dont understand why you're doing this, Gavin. She's happy with me. It's okay. Don't you want her happy." Austin tried talking sense into Gavin calmly.

"Happy? She isn't happy with you. She just pretended to. She will always be happy with me. That's why I have to get rid of you." Gavin said furiously driving.

"What ever happened to 'Because I'm just that nice' Gavin. I think I liked him better." Austin replied.

"He disappeared the day you took away what I loved most!" Gavin yelled.

"Then I guess I won't feel guilty when I do this." Austin said as he jumped and grabbed Gavin's neck from behind. He fought Gavin for the wheel and hit the emergency brake button. **(I don't think that's real but hey this is fiction) **He then punched Gavin in the jaw and quickly pushed the door open and ran. He looked at his watch. Austin was going to run at the ceremony. In the background you could hear Gavin yell.

"This isn't the last time we'll see each Austin. BE sure of that!"

**At the ceremony**

"UGHHH where is he? Dez i thought you were keeping an eye on him." Trish complained. She and Dez were sitting in front of the place waiting to see when Austin was coming. They had told Ally to wait inside so that she did not worry too much.

"Dez answered annoyed. "I told you. I put him on a taxi. He probably is just in traffic."

"Then how come you got here before him if you left after him." Trish asked.

"His taxi driver probably took a different route." Dez replied.

Austin came in running. He stopped and bent down to catch his breathe.

"I *breathing* made *breathing* it!" Austin said.

"What happened?" Trish and Dez asked at the same time.

"Oh um the car broke down. I had to run. Anyways…excuse me. I have a wedding to attend."

"Wait Ally has to be out here and you have to be at the altar."

"Or i can make the entrance instead. Like come on. Don't I look stylish in this awesome black suit and bow tie" Austin said spinning around.

Trish hit him in the back of the head. "Just enter through the back so Ally can enter through the front."

**At the altar**

"Ally you look beautiful." Austin said astonished.

"And you look very handsome." Ally replied.

The ceremony continued and each spoke their vows.

"I vow that I will always love you, care for you and be with you." Ally finished.

Austin cleared his throat.

"I actually only have one vow and its this: I vow to be and give you everything that you want, love and need. I will always love you and be there to love you. Anything that you need I will have it, even its the piece of another planet." Austin said as everyone laughed.

The ceremony continued and ended with the lovely kiss of Austin &amp; Ally as an official married couple.

**At the reception**

"Can I gather everyone's attention?" Austin asked.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"I have a magic trick." He announced.

Austin ran behind a curtain and in two seconds he was out again except he was wearing the white fancy suit that he originally wanted to wear.

"Now for a special song that i wrote just for yu. I know I sang it before but now that we are married it is even more appropriate as ever because now we're timeless."

Then he sang Timeless and Ally smiled and danced along with him as he sang.

**Stay tuned for the next chapter. I think you'll like it :) **


	9. Austin & Amy

**Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter. Warning this story is finally coming to an end. Maybe 2 more chapters left. Thank you for all those that are reading this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin &amp; Ally. I do not own any of the characters except for Amy :P I don't any of the songs used in this story either. Those belong to their rightful owners. **

Austin rushed into the house. He had been in the garden when Ally screamed.

"Ally what's wrong?"

Ally was sitting on the chair and had a paper in front on her.

"Nothing is wrong. As a matter of fact everything is right!" Ally said jumping up and down.

Confused, Austin reached for the paper. He read it quickly then dropped it to pick up Ally and spin we around.

"Yes! This is amazing" He said kissing Ally in the forehead.

He bent down to kiss Ally's stomach and whispered.

"I can't wait to meet you little baby."

**Months later...**

The baby was born and they named her Amy. They made a cute little family, Austin, Ally, &amp; Amy.

A few months later

The baby was crying in the other room. All started getting up.

"No no. Go back to sleep. I got her." Austin whispered to Ally.

Ally nodded.

Austin walked to the other room where Amy was crying.

"It's ok, my little Amy. Your dad's here" Austin said as he picked her up and starting rocking her.

He put her back in the crib.

_"Oh Amy. A-Amy. You've change my life. Amy A-Amy. You make everything...alright." _Austin sang to her.

** (Amy by Allstar weekend) **

He kissed her cheek and Amy started closing her eyes. Austin grabbed the guitar that he always kept in Amy's room and started playing.

_"Your little hand's wrapped around my finger  
And it's so quiet in the world tonight  
Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming  
So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light  
To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret  
I'd give all I have, honey  
If you could stay like that_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart  
And no one will desert you  
__Just try to never grow up, never grow up"_ **(Never grow up by Taylor Swift)**

"I can see why you always like tucking her in. So you can sing to her."

Austin turned around, started at first and then smiled at Ally.

"You found out my secret." He laughed.

"Yea I like singing her to sleep. Look at her she's so peaceful." He said.

Ally rested her head in Austin.

"You're a good father."

"I know. I hope she feels the same way." Austin whispered.

"She will love you more than you think." Ally assured him. She took his hand and led him back to the bedroom.

**Years later**

14 year old Amy walked through the door with tears dropping down her cheeks.

"AMY! What's wrong?!" Austin asked as he rushed to her.

Amy continued crying and walked towards her room and Austin followed.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong? You can tell me."

"Just leave me alone." Amy managed to say.

"Did I do something?" Her father asked.

"No. Not you." She said as she closed the door.

Austin stayed behind the closed door listening to Amy cry. He didn't like seeing his daughter hurt. In fave Austin wanted to hurt whoever hurt Amy. Austin waited a couple of minutes then knocked on her door.

"Can I come in?"

He opened the door and walked in slowly. Amy was laying on the bed with tears in her eyes. Austin sat on the edge of the bed. He saw the guitar and grabbed it.

_"Sometimes love's a scary place  
It's like standing in the dark  
Flying through the universe  
Trying to fix your broken heart_

_It's okay to let it go  
You don't have to be so brave  
Take a chance if someone else  
Is gonna sweep in and save the day_

_You don't have to face your fears alone  
'Cause whenever you're in trouble  
I'll know_

_Let me be your superhero  
There isn't a place I won't go  
Whenever you need me by your side  
I'll be there, be there_

_Never be afraid if you fall  
I'll carry you away from it all  
Let me be your superhero  
Let me be your superhero_

_Take off your mask, put down your guard  
Don't need a symbol on your chest  
It's all right for once to play  
The damsel in distress_

_You're gonna use up all your strength  
Trying to be so strong  
Don't have to shoulder all the weight  
Together we can take it on_

_You don't have to face your fears alone (You're not alone, baby)  
'Cause whenever you're in trouble  
I'll know, oh_

_Let me be your superhero  
There isn't a place I won't go  
Whenever you need me by your side  
I'll be there, be there"_

Amy stopped crying, got up and hugged her father. Austin let go of the guitar to hug Amy but kept singing.

_Never be afraid if you fall  
I'll carry you away from it all  
Let me be your superhero  
Let me be your superhero_

_Sometimes love's a scary place  
It's like standing in the dark  
Flying through the universe  
Trying to fix your broken heart  
Yeah_

_Let me be your superhero  
There isn't a place I won't go (I won't go)  
Whenever you need me by your side  
I'll be there, be there_

_Never be afraid if you fall  
I'll carry you away from it all (I'll pick you up, baby)  
Let me be your superhero  
Let me be your superhero_

_Yeah, I can be your superhero  
You know I will, Amy  
Woah woah woah oh oh  
Let me be your superhero_

Amy hung unto her father and kissed him on the cheek.

"You'll always be my superhero, Dad. You'll always make me feel better no matter what."

Austin teared up and hugged her stronger.

"I'll always be there to save you. Always."

Ally stood at the door and wiped her tears, watching the wonderful father-daughter moment.

"Is there room for one more?" Ally asked.

Amy laughed and she and Austin held out their arms.

"I love you, Mom. I love you, Dad. This is pretty uncool to say, but you are really the people who I look up to. You're the greatest parents ever." Amy said.

"And you're the greatest daughter ever!" Austin said tickling her.

As the Moon family laughed in Amy's bedroom, they were unaware that they were being watched. The shadow by the window walked away and threw his fist at the wall, but then walked away.


	10. Gavin's Revenge & Grief

**Sorry about taking so long to update. This is not the final chapter, but it is the second to last one. Fun fact, I actually wrote part of this chapter way before the first 9 chapters. So this has been my idea ever since the beginning. I hope you enjoy this chapter because it was a lot of fun writing it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin &amp; Ally or the characters….well except for Amy. **

"Ally! Amy I brought back food." Austin yelled to the house smiling.

The house was silent.

"Huh that's weird." Austin thought out loud.

He ran up the stairs to Ally and his bedroom.

"Ally? Are you sleeping? I brought your favorite." He stopped when he saw that the room was empty.

He walked inside Amy's room.

"Hey Amy where's your mother….Amy? Where are you?"

He ran back downstairs to the kitchen. They hadn't left a note. They always left a note. Austin panicked, but calmed down enough to call them. He called Amy. He called Ally. He called their friends, but no one had heard from Amy or Ally.

'No." Austin whispered.

He ran to his office and desperately went through his keys until he found the right one. He went to his desk and went to the drawer on the bottom left corner. He opened it and took out all the top folders. Under all the folders was a box. He unlocked it quickly.

Inside the box were so many letters all unopened and they all had the same mark in the back. A letter G. For years these letters came to the mail addressed to Austin and he had kept them hidden from Ally and Amy. They never stopped coming and there was a new one each week. Austin had learned to stopped opening them long ago. In fact every month or so he watched them burned in the fireplace, but it hadn't had the time to do it recently. Austin grabbed the one that he received a few days ago and quickly ripped it opened.

_If you're reading this then congratulations. You finally grew the courage to open one again. I'm watching you Austin. I know that you haven't been reading any of these letters and if you did then maybe you could have stopped this from happening. Oh, but I just had to torture you for a couple a years before I put an end to it all. For years I have searched for a way to truly make you suffer. I have made long extensive plans to kill you, but I quit those. It took me years to finally find the best way to get rid of you. And now I've found it. Smart man if you are reading this letter and think its going to give you answers...because it will. Are you home alone? No idea where your family is? Oh Austin. I have done it. I have the way to torture you. I have them, Austin. I have Ally and your precious daughter. Amy isn't it? They're with me just as you suspected. Kidnapped. Just like that. And you weren't even there to defend them. Come find me. Maybe we can make a deal. Don't dare call the police though. That would be cowardly and stupid considering I can do so many things to Ally and your daughter if you do. _

The bottom was signed with Gavin's name and an address. Austin grabbed his car keys and ran.

When he got to the place, which seemed to be an abandoned cabin, he barged in, but suddenly someone fell on top of him and tied up his hands. He was carried up the stairs and tied to a chair.

Gavin walked into the room slowly as if he'd been waiting for this moment his entire life.

Austin looked around. He saw Amy and Ally tied up next to him. He yelled, but they were all muffled by the bandanas in their mouths.

"Well...well...well. Who do we have here? The Moon family"

Austin tried getting out of the ropes but failed. He pushed against it, but couldn't get out.

"What's wrong little Austin Moon? Feeling a little trapped? " Gavin laughed and kicked Austin and watched Austin cry out in pain.

Gavin walked around them as if studying each of them and stopped at Austin again. He cut Austin's leg ropes so that he could stand.

"You and me have a little business pending. Remember what I said to you a couple of years ago?"

Austin muttered something from behind the bandana that was stuffed in his mouth. Gavin pulled at the bandana allowing Austin to speak.

"Let us go, Gavin." Gavin laughed.

"Let you go that easily? No a promise is a promise. I said I'd be back and I'm here with revenge running though my veins."

Austin moved forward towards Gavin.

"You stay away from my daughter and wife" Gavin tapped his finger on his chin.

"Hmmm well you see I thought about that…. but it was too easy. You stole my girl Austin and you need to pay for it."

In the back Ally was working on untieing the ropes trapping her without Gavin noticing.

"Austin I warned you to stay away from Ally, but you didn't. She left me for you. You're such an idiot. I know you don't treat her like she deserves. She would have been happier with me!" Gavin said pushing Austin back.

"Alright then do it, Gavin. Kill me. Just leave them alone." Austin said as he stepped closer to Gavin.

Amy and Ally screamed behind the bandanas covering their mouths.

Gavin laughed again.

"At first y'know I thought it would be easy. I could just kill you and you'd get out of my way. But I know that its really not what i want. I want to torture you and make you suffer. I'm here to show you that I'm going to kill what you value most." As Gavin said this he pushed Austin down hard.

Gavin took out his gun and picked up Austin and pointed the gun at Austin's head.

"Killing you would be to easy. You wouldn't suffer." He pushed Austin hard to the ground this time.

"That is why I'm here to kill them. If I can't have Ally than neither can you. As for your daughter…well wouldn't seeing her die make you suffer more than anything." Gavin prepared to shoot. He had the gun aimed at Amy.

"I warned you, Austin. But you didn't listen did you?" Gavin pulled the trigger.

In a matter of seconds Austin struggled to get to his feet and jumped in front of Amy. Blood gushed from Austin's chest as he fell to the ground.

Ally managed to untie her ropes and pushed the chair towards Gavin who tripped and let go of the gun. Ally quickly kicked it out of reach.

"Austin!' She yelled and quickly starting uniting his arms. Amy also managed to untie herself and stood by her father's side.

"Dad?" Austin grabbed his wound with one hand and used the other to reach out to his daughter.

Meanwhile, Gavin managed to get up and ran to get the gun.

"Oh Austin. You're so stupid. Now you definitely can't save your family. You just made it easier to kill them. " Gavin clicked the gun into place.

"Okay…ughh" Austin said with pain.

"You win, Gavin. You…can have them. I'm dying what's the point. Ughh. Don't kill them. You can have them. "

Gavin leaned closer.

"Oh, but that wouldn't be fun…now would it?"

With the last bit of energy that he had within him, Austin reached for the knife that Gavin used to cut the ropes.

"No it wouldn't because they belong with me" Austin said pushing the knife through Gavin's abdomen as Gavin cried in pain.

There were police sirens in the background.

"Go, Gavin. Before they catch you. You don't want to get caught."

"Right…but not without it being worth it." Gavin said and with that he pulled the trigger and shot Austin once more.

"NOOOO!" Screamed Ally and Amy.

Holding onto his wound, Gavin gained enough strength to crawl out the door.

Ally and Amy cried next to Austin. Ally picked Austin up and held him in her arms.

Tears fell from his eyes and he reached out for Ally's hand.

"I love you, Ally. Take care of our daughter." He said weakly as Amy sobbed in the background.

"No, Austin." Tears filled her eyes.

"We'll take care of her together. The ambulance is on its way." She ran her fingers through his hair as her tears dropped onto him.

"I won't make it. I'm losing too much blood. I— I can't." He cried back. He turned to Amy.

"Amy, my—my beautiful daughter. Be-be good. I - AH" he cried in pain.

"I love you Amy." Amy hugged her father not caring that his blood was on her. She sobbed into his chest whispering "Dad. No. Dad"

"Austin. No!' Ally squeezed his hand.

" No. Don't give up. Fight it. Hold on just a bit longer." Ally whispered and kissed him in his head.

"I….don't…think I can."

Austin closed his eyes and his head rolled to the side.

"AUSTIN!" Ally yelled while shaking Austin.

"DAD!"

Ally stopped shaking him and cried loudly and held on tighter to Austin's body while the ambulance siren was heard in the background.

**Just as a reminder this isn't the end. Gavin is still out there…..**


	11. Finale

**This is it. The ending to The Story of Austin &amp; Ally. It isn't the greatest, but hope you like it. :) Thank you to all those that read my story since the beginning. (Shoutout to LoveShipper . Thanks for all the reviews.) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin &amp; Ally or the characters in the story. **

Lights flashed as they rushed Austin into the hospital.

Austin gasped and woke up.

"Dad, you're alive!" Amy yelled.

"Did you really think I'd leave you? Ahh! " He said sucking in his pain.

"You gave up on us"

"Well I wasn't so sure." He said clutching his side.

The doctors pushed Ally and Amy to the side.

"Please. We need to get him to the operating table or he will die." One of them said.

"No. I want to in with him. Let me go." Ally yelled, but hospital assistants held her back.

"Come on, Mom. The best we can do is sit down. We have to hope he'll be alright." Amy said trying to calm her mother down.

Ally looked at her daughter confused. Had Amy really become the strong person? She let Amy grab her hand and let her lead her to a seat.

A few hours later the doctor came by.

"I bring good news. Your husband is doing alright. He survived surgery and he just needs to recover now."

Amy hugged her mother in happiness.

"Can we see him?" Asked Amy.

"Yes, but he will probably be sleeping." The doctor answered.

Amy and Ally walked into the room. Amy kissed her father in his head and hugged him.

"I love you, Dad."

Ally leaned in and kissed him.

"We miss you. We'll be here when you wake up."

Austin grabbed Ally's hand.

"I love you guys too." He said smiling and fell asleep again.

Ally and Amy hugged and continue to stand by Austin.

**Two weeks later, Austin has recovered.**

"Well, now that I'm out of the hospital what do we do?" Austin asked.

"Move." Ally said.

"What?" asked Amy.

"We can't stay here. Gavin is still out there. He'll come back for us." Ally told them.

Austin agreed and they moved from Miami, Florida to Tallahassee, Florida. There they lived happily, but there was one person in the family who wasn't…Amy. She hated Gavin with a burring passion. He almost cost her a father! She wanted him dead. It was bad for a 14 year old to feel like this, but she researched everything to find Gavin. She wanted to teach him a lesson.

So on a beautiful day in Tallahassee, Amy got out of her house and walked to a bus station. She knew where Gavin was hiding and she was going to get him.

**Time Skip**

"There he is." Amy whispered to herself as she saw Gavin about to enter a building. She quickly followed behind. Once she was in the building and before Gavin could open the door she yelled

"Hey! You and I have to settle things!"

"You're Austin's kid. Oh well isn't this the best day ever." Gavin said laughing.

"I'm going to get you." Amy yelled at him.

Gavin burst out laughing. "A little girl is going to defeat me? Please! I can just kidnap you right now."

Gavin grabbed her easily and started walking towards his apartment. Amy bit his arm and she let go. She ran towards the elevator and Gavin followed.

"You're a terrible person, Gavin. And you're going to pay." She slapped Gavin's face with all her might.

Gavin chuckled. "Wow. That tickled. A little slap is supposed to hurt me?"

"No…but the poison is." Amy said smirking.

"Poison? AHHHHHH!" Gavin grabbed his face and fell down as he felt the intense pain.

"Yea. Poison ring." Amy said carefully taking it off and throwing it at Gavin.

"You…little… " Gavin started to get up, but Amy kicked him down just as the elevator door opened.

"See you never." She smiled and waved. As the elevator door closed she took out a screwdriver and stabbed it into the wall and cut the elevator wires and ran back to the bus station.

**At dinnertime that day….**

"I was thinking about Gavin recently. We have our own little amazing paradise here in Tallahassee, but what if he finds us." Austin said.

"He won't find us." Amy chimed.

"You think so?"

"Oh I know so." Amy said smirking. Austin looked at her suspiciously, but Amy changed the subject.

"Can I have dessert now?" They all laughed.

Austin &amp; Ally lived a happy life together watching their daughter grow up every day. A couple years later they had a boy named Andrew. Years later they eventually witnessed their kids accomplish their dreams. Amy became exactly who she wanted to be: a journalist and Andrew became a successful doctor. Through the years Austin &amp; Ally spent every moment of their lives together, protecting each other most importantly never stopping their love for each other. And that my dear friends...is the story of Austin &amp; Ally. _(Play end credits) _

**So hope you enjoyed that :) I have more ideas for more Austin &amp; Ally fanfics so stay tuned. **_  
_


End file.
